1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a paper feed device, and more particularly to an automatic paper feed device capable of feeding paper piece by piece.
2. The Related Art
With the development of science and technology, computer peripheral related affair machines, such as printers, photocopiers, scanners, fax machines and so on, are becoming more and more popular. Overall, each of the printers, the photocopiers, the scanners and the fax machines are equipped with an automatic paper feed device. The automatic paper feed device generally defines a feed channel, and includes a paper supply tray, and a stopper mechanism connected with an inner side of the paper supply tray for ensuring paper to be placed in a proper position of the paper supply tray quickly and neatly. So that effectively avoids causing a picking up defect on account of the paper being placed in an improper position to improve a stability of the automatic paper feed device.
In use, a stack of paper is placed on the paper supply tray and fed into the automatic paper feed device piece by piece. If there is no special device in the automatic paper feed device to prevent the paper from floating, when the subsequent piece of paper is fed into the feed channel of the automatic paper feed device, it's apt to generate a tilt phenomenon on account of an affect of the previous paper being transmitted into the automatic paper feed device. If the paper is thinner, softer or fluffier, the tilt phenomenon of the paper is more obvious, so it's unstable for the automatic paper feed device to feed the paper into the feed channel of the automatic paper feed device. Thus the automatic paper feed device is generally equipped with a paper pressing mechanism and a feed mechanism. The paper pressing mechanism presses against the paper fed by the feed mechanism to clamp the paper between the paper pressing mechanism and the feed mechanism for effectively preventing the paper from generating the tilt phenomenon in the process of the paper being fed into the feed channel of the automatic paper feed device by the feed mechanism.
However, the stopper mechanism and the paper pressing mechanism of the above-mentioned automatic paper feed device generally have complex structure that makes the automatic paper feed device have a complex structure and a higher manufacturing cost.